Duty Calls
Duty Calls is the introductory mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, stand-alone expansion for Grand Theft Auto V. Plot Miklos Lipton wakes up in the Pink Cage Motel, Los Santos, after having a nightmare about the death of his friend in Afghanistan. It's 5 AM. He arrived in 2 AM. Not being able to sleep anymore, Miklos decides to head to Fort Zancudo already. He grabs a Sprunk can to help him stay awake, gets in his car and puts the radio on with the song No Easy Way Out, by Robert Tepper as the opening credits are shown. After a long trip, Miklos arrives at the gates of the Fort Zancudo... * Soldier: I'm sorry, sir. This area is restricted from civilians. * Miklos: My name is Miklos Lipton. I've got a meeting with Sergeant Otto Matic. * Soldier: Just a moment, I check.'' *Grabs the phone* Recruit Dennis Oak here, Sir. There's a person named Miklos Lipton at the gates. Claims to have arranged a meeting with you... yes... very well, Sir. ''*Hangs up* ''Alright, Mister. Follow the driveway and you'll meet Corporal Johnson. Miklos drives to the parking lot and meets Corporal Johnson. *'Johnson': Follow me to Sergeant Matic's office. Miklos and Corporal walk through the fortress to Sergeant Matic's office... *'Johnson': Mister Miklos Lipton, Sir! *'Sgt. Otto Matic': Thank you, corporal... Hello, son. *'Miklos': Hi. *'Matic': ... Let's take that again. *'Miklos': Excuse me? *'Matic': For now on, you salute me whenever you see me. Let's take that again, stand up. Say; "Private Lipton reporting for duty, Sir"! *'Miklos': ''*Sigh* Private Lipton reporting for duty Sir.. *'Matic': LOUDER! *'Miklos': PRIVATE LIPTON REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR! Hey, I thought this was a job interview! *'Matic': It is. It is. I'm just taking a head start teaching you the basics, 'cause I quarantee you're not turning this one down.. Mik-los Lip-ton.. Quite a file you have. Some real eyecandy. You're a good soldier. *'Miklos': Some of the information is a bit exaggerated. *'Matic': Like this one; You killed 5 enemy snipers with a single bullet? *'Miklos': *Rolls his eyes* '' *Sarcastically* Well, not on one shot. See, I first shot a one sniper, then I took the bullet out of his head, shot the second, and so on, so on. *'Matic': ... Why'd you sedeced from duty? *'Miklos': Personal reasons. *'Matic': Why would you want this job? *'Miklos': Because the only thing I'm good at is killing people. *'Matic': Yes. It's good to follow your vocation.. Alright. I've heard enough. Just sign up these papers here and you're one of us. *'Miklos': I still got some questions.. *'Matic': Yeah yeah. Just sign.. Good! Welcome to Merryweather Securities! Now go unpack your stuff at the barracks. *'Miklos': Sir.. I still got some questions.. *'Matic': Then come back and we'll talk. ''*Miklos is about to leave* ''You did good son. By following your calling to the arms. This job pays good. *Miklos: Glad to know, Sir.. ''*Leaves* Miklos heads to the barracks and the safehouse feature is introduced for the player. Next missions, Workload, is unlocked. Objectives *Follow Corporal to Sergant Matic's office *Go to your Barracks Gold Medal Objectives *M for Merryweather - Complete the mission Category:Missions in King of The Hill